


New Sensations

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Ghost Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika's been trying out a few of Red Alert's toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations

"Strika?  Are you okay?"

 

The ghostly soldier could barely mutter a word.  She had already made most of her clothes disappear, minus her chest bindings, and was a sweaty mess on Red Alert's bed.  The culprit to the guard's unusual condition was Red's pink vibrator pressed against her clit and buzzing like mad.

 

"Strika?" She pulled the toy away, leaving the other to collapse back further into Red's mattress, "Strika?"

 

"By Primus... hah... hah..." Strika had never felt so exhausted... and so good.

 

"D-Do you need me to stop?"

 

"J-Just... I can't believe I have to catch my breath, I'm a ghost, for Primus' sake."

 

"O-Okay," Red Alert had been using some of her toys on Strika for the past month and she knew from experience that the other woman needed breaks in between each round.  There were no such things as vibrators or dildos back in medieval times.  So some of her more... playful toys were a bit much for the other to handle.

 

But the other seemed to enjoy them once she got used to the overwhelming sensations.

 

"Primus..." Strika finally got her (ghostly) breath back and sat up to look at her lover, "I can never predict what your little toys will do to me."

 

"Well..." Holding up the little pink toy, Red blushed as she pressed it on, causing it to rapidly spasm in her hold, "They are sometimes a little deceptive."

 

"A little?"

 

Red Alert blushed harder as the red eyes sized her up, "Of course, the name does give it away."

 

Strika looked over at the box by the side.  Wild Pink Tornado just seemed weird, but if it meant incredibly mind-blowing orgasms, then sure, why not?

 

"So... Um... Do you want to do it again?"

 

The ghost looked at her living lover, sitting on the bed in her skimpy pajamas with that little toy in her hand, and felt her groins heat up again.

 

Primus, she was such a dirty, dirty little pervert.  But she didn't care because she had this woman all to herself.

 

Grinning wickedly, Strika nodded and opened her thighs up further, welcoming the other closer to her bared vulva and shivering at the touch of plastic to her clit.

 

When Red pressed the button, her mind turned into a puddle of unimaginable pleasure.

 

END


End file.
